Fourth Time's A Charm
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Gia realizes how lucky she is to have found Matt after giving birth to their little girl.


It's implied that Gia has a few kids but we've only seen Rocki so far. Debated on whether or not to include them or make her an only child but settled on the former just in case. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Gia found herself getting sick at random times of the day and eating weird shit she normally avoided, she knew immediately what was wrong and the pregnancy test confirmed her suspicions. After waffling over what to do for a few days, she made the decision to keep the baby and told Matt about her pregnancy. As expected, he was so excited that she couldn't help but be thrilled about the swollen ankles, mood swings, and weight gain. And despite their unique situation, she, Rocki, and the boys adored each other. And Matt wasn't like her other children's deadbeat dads so that was already a plus. He threw himself into helping her and doing everything she asked. She found it both sweet and annoying.

Seven months later - after twenty-two hours of hell and excruciating pain - Gia delivered her second daughter with Matt and a grossed out Rocki by her side the entire time. The boys were out in the waiting room with the Fullers. "Wow, how is she both so gross looking iand/i adorable? She's so tiny," a confused Rocki pointed out to her mother and Matt.

Gia snorted. "You looked like that too, despite your claims to the contrary. And so did your brothers. All babies do. Well, most."

"You know what? She does not look like a Georgia," murmured a disappointed Matt as he watched Rocki coo at her sister.

"Told you we needed to wait until she got here but you wouldn't listen," Gia gently chided. And hopefully it wouldn't take them as long to name their daughter as it did Stephanie and Jimmy. "Maybe Georgia can be her middle name? I still like it."

Matt shrugged. "That'll work. But now we're right back at square one. How'd you come up with Rocki's name? And the boys?"

"I looked in a baby name book, flipped to a random page, and went in blind," she admitted. And although she loved the name Roxanne, Gia had immediately settled on Rocki as a nickname because it just fit her better. Picking out the boys' names had been infinitely easier for some reason even though she had used the same method.

"That explains so much," Rocki murmured before directing her attention back to the baby in her arms.

"Well, we're not doing that this time. And we need to find something that works with Georgia." Although he had months to wrap his head around this, Matt was still reeling from the fact that he was now a father and in charge of this new little life.

"What do you think, Rocki? Any ideas?" Gia asked her now eldest daughter. Rocki had been too young when the boys were born to weigh in on everything so she wanted to include her this time around.

Rocki shrugged. "I'm blanking," she admitted.

"Does the name need to go with Roxanne, Wyatt, and Abel?" questioned a confused and uncertain Matt. He had no idea how this worked.

"It doesn't have to." Uncomfortable, Gia tried to shift herself to get into a better position. She narrowed her eyes and stared at Matt. "Just so you know, this is the last kid I'm popping out. Do you want more or this little one enough for you?"

Matt sat down next to her, careful not to crowd Gia. "Gia, I love you. And your crazy, weird kids too. So yeah, you're all enough for me. Thank you for giving me this perfect, amazing little girl."

Gia sniffled and wiped away tears. "Fucking mood swings," she murmured.

He laughed. "You don't fool me, Gia Mahan. You're a softie who, despite making some mistakes over the years, clearly loves the hell out of all her kids."

"You got me." She beckoned him closer and then kissed him. Then a name hit her out of the blue and Gia's eyes widened. "I know her name!"

"Am I going to like it?"

"Am I going to like it?" echoed an impatient Rocki, wishing they'd just hurry up and name her little sister already.

"It's an unusual choice so you can veto my idea but just hear me out," Gia pleaded. At his nod, she inhaled and then exhaled. "Arrow."

Both Matt and Rocki blinked in shock for a few seconds. "Arrow Georgia Mahan?" Surprised, Matt could only sit back and think about the name. And they had decided on Mahan as the surname months earlier since all of Gia's children used it.

"Mahan-Harmon?" Gia ventured. She was willing to say fuck it and break the pattern because Matt was unlike anyone else she had been with.

Stunned, he could only kiss her. "I don't need her to have my last name, Gia. That's not important to me."

Gia choked back a sob. "Wow, you surprise me every fucking day, Harmon. I love you." She rarely admitted that to any man but again, he was different.

"I love you too." Matt then turned his attention back to the baby. "Arrow is certainly an unusual choice but I actually really like it. Arrow Georgia is pretty too. Yeah, that works. Nice to officially meet you, Arrow Georgia Mahan," Matt said to the baby still in Rocki's arms.

"Roxanne, Wyatt, Abel, and Arrow Mahan. Definitely eclectic. I approve." When Arrow started to cry, a panicking Rocki handed her over to their mother.

Arrow immediately quieted down once Gia had a hold of her. "You just wanted Mama, huh? That's fine with me." Gia grabbed a tiny little finger and held onto it, in awe of her youngest child and savoring the experience because this was her last one.

Gia had found the love of her life in Matt, although she'd never tell anyone that - she had a rep to maintain, after all. And it weirded her out just a bit that he had dated DJ for a while, considering how uptight the other woman was, but she had gotten over most of her issues with her boyfriend's previous relationship a while ago.

Matt and Gia would elope (to Vegas) - with all four kids and Stephanie in tow - in just a few months time but for now they decided to enjoy parenthood and everything else entailed with newborns. They fit together like puzzle pieces, as cliche and corny as that was.


End file.
